


Pool Sass

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all the sass, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sleeps at the bottom of the pool. Everyone knows this except for the new Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rerumfragmenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerumfragmenta/gifts).



> written for rerumfragmenta because she said I write too much angst. 
> 
> fic inspiration: http://www.entertainmentwise.com/news/91170/Daniel-Craig-Confesses-To-Sleeping-Underwater-While-Filming-Skyfall%20

James was a natural diver, anyone at MI6 knew this. They also knew that he liked to take some gear and disappear into the deep end of the pool when he wasn’t needed. James would especially do this after harrowing missions, missions that took him out of his element, and he just needed a place to relax. Everyone knew this about their top agent.

Everyone knew except for one freaked out Quartermaster.

Q watched the feeds when he saw James fall into the water and didn’t resurface. Q counted the minutes before he ran to the pool in panic. He got to the pool and quickly tore off his cardigan and shirt as well as his shoes before he dived in. Q got to the bottom of the pool and noticed Bond with his eyes closed and unmoving. Q tried to keep himself calm and grabbed James roughly before he brought the older man to the surface. Q gasped and flailed in the water before James helped him out. James helped him onto the edge of the pool and James hopped onto the edge, his legs still dangled in the water as Q coughed out water and wiping his wet hair out of his eyes.

“What are you doing?” James asked as he took off the equipment as Q crawled over to him in a panic.

“What the hell are you doing?” Q demanded as he checked to make sure that James was all right. “You didn’t surface for air!”

James blinked at him before he pointed to the respirator equipment next to him. “You do seem to recall that I was in the Royal Navy at one point in my career, yes?”

“Yes, and I do recall you were on a dangerous mission to Kuwait but we won’t discuss that.”

“Details, details.”

Q’s eyes narrowed. “Just what the hell were you doing, James?”

“Sleeping.”

Q blinked. “Sleeping.”

James nodded. “I can get about forty winks under the water. It’s relaxing. You should try it.”

“That’s a lot of hell and no,” Q stated and shivered before he stood up, his trousers clung to his body as he wrapped his arms around his lanky frame. “I’m not too keen on the water, just the basics.”

James grinned and stood up as well to move to find them towels. “Well, I appreciate you looking after my well being.”

“I’m your Quartermaster, it’s my job.”

James tossed him a towel. “Your job to come and rescue me from the deep end of the pool? I’m flattered.”

“If I knew you were going to be like this, I would have just left you down there,” Q muttered and wiped himself down.

“No you wouldn’t,” James teased and kissed his cheek. “You love me too much to even think that.”

Q answered by pushing James back into the pool.


End file.
